robloxdragon_ball_final_standfandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyan Race
'''Overview''' The Saiyan race is one of the five races you can choose from the start, you're able to change their heigh and width and you have access to a lot of hairstyles compared to other races. The Saiyan Race has the most powerful transformations in the game, however they level up slower than other races and they don't receive free boosts from either Korin or Guru, making their base forms weaker than most. Their transformations are based off melee and ki damage, speed and both resistance stats making their defense extremely strong. '''Transformations''' '''Super Saiyan (Level 50)/Full Power Super Saiyan (Level 80)''' This is the first transformation Saiyans achieve. Their ki drains slighty but they have a 50+ stat increase in stats mentioned above and below. When a Saiyan reaches level 80 they gain Full Powered SSJ or (FP) for short, where they don't get ki drained at all, but they lose the aura and their hair is slightly more yellow than gold. In order to go into FP Super saiyan your health and ki must be full bar. There is no difference in stats which is why I decided to put them together. Melee Damage : +50 Ki Damage : +50 Melee Resistance : +50 Ki Resistance : +50 Speed : +50 '''Ascended Super Saiyan (Level 65)''' This is the second transformation, reached at level 65. This transformation drains Ki at a slightly faster rate then Super Saiyan (Without Full power). It slightly increases width and height and gives a big boost stats but reduce speed significantly. They go in this form by holding down X and then hitting G. This form is later replaced by Super Saiyan 2. Melee Damage : +75 Ki Damage : +75 Melee Resistance : +75 Ki Resistance : +75 '''Super Saiyan 2 (Level 100)''' The third transformation, it moderately drains ki to a greater speed then former forms, but it can be fixed by investing stats into Ki Max, however the increase in stats are enough to disregard that, as you become incredibly strong. When a saiyan runs out of Ki they revert back to Full power Super Saiyan. Melee Damage: +100 Ki Damage: +100 Melee Resistance: +100 Ki Resistance: +100 Speed: +100 '''Super Saiyan 3 (Level 150)''' This is the fourth transformation, it critically drains ki when in use, but that can be minimized by putting points in Ki Max It gives an incredibly increase to stats. A Saiyan also reverts back to Full power Super Saiyan when they run out of Ki. Melee Damage: +150 Ki Damage: +150 Melee Resistance: +150 Ki Resistance: +150 Speed: +150 '''Super Saiyan God (Level 270)''' The fifth transformation that gives them a godly form, the ki drains is less significant than Super Saiyan 3 and their stats increase incredibly, making them one of the strongest in the universe. Melee Damage: +250 Ki Damage: +250 Melee Resistance: +250 Ki Resistance: +250 Speed: +250 '''Super Saiyan Blue (Level 350)''' The sixth transformation, the ki drains even lesser than Super Saiyan God, as the form is known in the anime as a Ki controlled form. The form is incredibly strong and nearly unstoppable compared to other races final forms. Melee Damage : +400 Ki Damage: +400 Melee Resistance : +400 Ki Resistance : +400 Speed : +400 '''Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 (Level 425)''' The specs of this transformation are unknown, as I don't know anyone who has reached this transformation yet. As of right now this is the strongest transformation in the whole game. Its good to assume that the stat increase will be 200x the current stats in Super Saiyan blue, or more. Trivia